


《枉凝眉》1-重逢

by Narcissus_Su



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_Su/pseuds/Narcissus_Su





	《枉凝眉》1-重逢

初春，乍暖还寒，斜雨如丝。

敬王府内炉火荣荣，红绸交错，锣鼓喧天，一派歌舞升平。适逢敬王六十生辰宴，京城政要名流汇聚一堂尽享酒肉餍食盈案，伴以佳人起舞侧畔，暗香浮动，令人不禁耳目眩幻。

景文毓抿了抿樽中清酒，又徐徐地放下，索然无味地看着眼前的喧闹人群。

“咦，咱们的宁王爷看起来似乎不大开心啊？怎么了？是这金樽里的陈年佳酿对不上王爷平日里的喜好了，还是这宴上的歌舞伎对不上王爷刁钻的胃口了？”忽地有人从背后接近，携着一股浓烈的酒气，一手嘻嘻哈哈地搭上他的肩。

来人原来是敬王的长子景文钟。景文钟年纪与景文毓相仿，只是略大他几月。他们俩自小一同拜师习文习武，交情深厚，少有隔阂。

他不着痕迹地拍掉搭在自己肩上的手，浅笑道：“敬王生辰大喜之日，我岂敢不悦？”

“哼，你那点小心思我还看不出来？”景文钟说着又仰头举杯畅饮，打了个酒嗝醉醺醺道：“我知道，这些姿色在你眼里也不过尔尔。不过你还是耐下性子等着为好，真正的好戏还在后头压轴着呢，嘿！”

“哦？那我倒要看看是怎样的姿色，竟能让文钟兄期待至此。”景文毓挑了挑眉，戏谑道。

“姿色不必提，那自是人间一绝，更绝的是他那手反弹琵琶。常人都道反弹琵琶只是舞的一种，能边奏乐边起舞的那是传说中的敦煌伎仙，唯有他——”

听至此，景文毓心一沉：“可知是何许人？”

“不知其姓名，外边只传他花名为——”

正说着，周遭的歌舞喧闹忽然停息，只见敬王已从酒席上站起身来：“诸位能赴宴为我庆贺生辰，我感激不尽。想必各位也都曾听闻京城有一绝色佳人，身怀反弹琵琶之奇技，舞若敦煌天女降世，今日特请此人前来助兴，值此之际，还望各位大饱眼福，以尽我谢意……”

刹那间众人的目光齐聚中堂，那人托着琵琶掩面而至，步步生莲。作势欲舞，那张只是略施粉黛的脸却惊艳了座下众宾客，温润纯净如翠玉亦可牢牢摄人心魂；腰肢纤细扭动似是绵绵扶风弱柳，柔韧无骨；天衣裙裾飘带翻飞，眼神流连千回百转，写尽情意缱绻。

忽地琵琶声起，那人举足旋身，随乐而动，一举一顿，霎那间动势，力若游龙惊凤，指尖弹拨迅捷明快，颈饰臂钏在飞动中清脆作响，巧妙地合着乐声，别饶清韵；乐声越发高昂，那人成竹在胸，身背琵琶，弹拨不辍，出胯飞旋，一气呵成，于悠闲雍容中显现典雅妩媚，看得众人屏息凝神，无人言语。

一曲舞毕，座下皆抚掌称妙，雷动不绝。景文钟连连称奇，赞不绝口：“不愧是坊间人称小天仙，今日一见果然名不虚传，颦笑入画，是为人间不可方物……”于是转过头得意地询问：“如何？能否搏宁王一笑？……咦，人呢？”  
身侧的座位已然成空，景文毓不知去向。

敬王府正殿外一侧长廊上，红灯笼高悬，微风起，烛光摇曳，池边柳树簌簌。玉珩抱着琵琶朝自己歇憩的厢房走去，鼎沸人声渐离渐远，他微微低着头，仿佛心有所思。正沉浸在自己的思绪中，忽地被人拉住手腕，撞进一个熟悉而温暖有力的怀抱中。

动作太过突然，惊得他一时手松，琵琶落地，五音齐鸣。“是谁？快放开我！放开……”玉珩拼命挣扎，那人却越搂越紧，头深深埋在他的颈间依恋地摩挲，低沉地呢喃着他的名字：“玉珩……玉珩……”  
是熟悉的声音。

玉珩停止了挣扎，只感觉自己心跳如锣鼓喧天，但表面上只是冷静地说：“你认错人了，我不是玉珩。”

“认错？”景文毓稍微松了松力道，但一手仍搂着他的柳腰，另一手温柔地抚着他的脸颊，笑道：“我景文毓就算认错这世间所有人，也绝不会认错你。”

“你知道我找了你多久吗？”不待玉珩开口，他柔声在他耳边问，湿热的气息引得怀中的人不住颤抖。

“你放开我，我不认识你……”玉珩感觉自己脸颊发烫，于是侧过脸，两手推拒着他的胸膛。而景文毓纹丝不动，只是紧紧盯着那张自己朝思暮想已久的面庞。

“不认识我？”景文毓不悦地蹙起剑眉，忽地将人一把抱起，大步流星地径直往外走。

“等等！放我下来！放我下来……”玉珩吓了一跳，双手本能地搂住景文毓的颈项。只是自己无论怎样挣扎，景文毓都将自己抱得紧紧的，丝毫不肯放松。

玉珩轻轻叹了口气，心想景文毓还是这般霸道。他身上传来的熟悉的气息将他包围，让他感到十分安心，身体不自觉就放松了下来。

景文毓察觉到怀中的人儿身子比以往更为单薄了，抱起来似乎也比以前更轻了，于是更加大了力道，仿佛恐怕他真的会像壁画里的伎乐天一般飞离人间。玉珩也渐渐安静了下来，放弃了挣扎，只是软软地问：“你要带我去哪……？”

时隔许久又听到玉珩悦耳的声音，更何况是刚才那句无奈的询问听在耳里，简直像是娇媚的纵容，加之将心爱的人儿紧紧抱在怀中，景文毓已是如火焚身般难耐，但一想到今晚的情形，声音中仍然存着愠怒：“自然是离开敬王府。敬王好美色人尽皆知，你不会以为今夜就真的只是一手反弹琵琶这么简单吧？” 

“那又如何？”玉珩挑衅道：“王爷既然认识我，应该知道这算是我的老本行了。”

“玉珩，”他的声音仿佛咬牙切齿说出的，“你再如何想要激怒我，我也不会把你放下的，这点你大可放心。” 

宁王府。

夜阑人寂，甚至灯火也只是点点稀疏，映着庭院中的摇曳瘦竹。整个宁王府几乎是沉浸于一片黑暗中，玉珩心想这个地方还是一如往常的冷清。

景文毓脚步愈发急促，终于走到了自己的卧房前，没有任何犹豫，猛一脚用力踹开房门。这扇雕龙刻凤的楠木门做工是一等一的精益，据说还是当朝皇帝特赐的，也就景文毓舍得下这一脚。

借着房内微弱的烛光，玉珩抬头悄悄观察了一眼景文毓，下颌线仍是如刀刻一般的锋利，不过那张习惯了总是摆出严肃状的脸，此时竟是嘴角上扬了一个不易觉察的角度。像一个倔强的小孩终于拿到了失而复得的玩具。玉珩想。他真的就一路未曾松过手。在回程的舆车中，他将自己横放在大腿上，像是抱着什么宝物似的紧紧抱了一路。

景文毓把他放到床榻上，直接欺身向前将人压在身下，一边像啃咬一般地吻着他的颈和肩，一边迫切地用力撕扯着他的衣衫。玉珩并不做过多的反抗，感受到他湿热的呼吸喷打在自己赤裸的肌肤上，默默承受着他急促发泄的情欲。

见身下的人没有反应，景文毓吻上他的唇，舌头向深处滑进，惊喜的是玉珩也热烈地回应他。两人唇齿缠绕，情意绵绵，难分难舍。玉珩呼吸逐渐急促，不自觉地想逃离，但景文毓两手捧着玉珩的脸，继续不依不饶地深吻。直到心爱的人儿小脸憋得通红，两手无奈拍打着自己的胸膛，才恋恋不舍地结束。两人之间牵出几缕银丝，景文毓仍抚着他的脸，深深注视着他，眼神中强烈的爱与欲相互夹杂，让人不禁深陷其中。

短暂的恍惚过后，玉珩两手柔柔环住景文毓的颈项，特意在他耳畔轻笑道：“王爷这般，又和敬王爷有什么区别呢。”

“你嘴皮子倒是变厉害了。”景文毓声音里的愠怒有点快压不住了，“你当真这么想的？”

“不然呢……啊……”挑衅的话只出口了一半，景文毓就已扶着他的腰，将自己的巨物长驱直入。滚烫的热度和撕裂般的疼痛杂糅着，泪水迅速蓄积，立刻就涌出眼眶，“疼……好疼……”

“不是还说老本行吗？”玉珩下身夹得很是紧实，景文毓心里暗自舒了口气，这至少说明他的心肝宝贝还是比较乖的，但看到身下的人儿疼得梨花带雨的哭脸，景文毓不悦地拧起眉，登时感觉心也如给刀绞了一般地疼，下身小心地维持着没有继续动作，抬手拭去他脸上的泪水，有些担忧地问：“很疼吗？”

玉珩没有回答，只是自顾自地小声呜咽，眼泪源源不断地无声涌流。疼是很疼，但其实也不全是因为疼而哭的。他心里也很清楚，自己的身体诚实地贪恋着景文毓的温度。

听到玉珩隐忍的抽泣，景文毓心都揪到了一块儿。难耐的欲火却丝毫未减退，反而因为身下人儿的哭声而愈烧愈烈。他俯下身亲吻玉珩的眉眼，吻去他的泪珠，鼻尖轻轻摩挲着他修长白净的颈项，轻声道：“我错了。原谅我。”

玉珩仍然没有说话，但能清晰感觉到他的巨物在自己体内又更膨大了一些。只是景文毓迟疑了片刻，还是决定缓缓想要退出他的体内。那一刻疼痛的感觉和幸福的感觉在玉珩心里交织着，他终于决定放下心中所有的顾虑，两条白玉长腿紧紧缠绕着男人的腰身，用哭腔不顾一切似地嗫嚅着：“别出去……”

景文毓有些惊讶于玉珩的反应，但收到允许后随即用力更往深处顶了一些，同时一手爱抚着他胸前的两点娇艳欲滴的朱红。“啊……嗯……”玉珩脸颊绯红，肌肤滚烫，轻咬双唇，带着哭腔呻吟着，泪水还是源源不断地涌出，不知是因为舒服还是因为疼。

只是稍作进退，身下的人儿就已不住地颤抖着，内里紧紧绞着他的阳物，丝毫不肯放松。玉珩的发簪不知什么时候掉落了，一头乌黑长发在象牙白色的丝绸床罩上散散铺开，肌肤雪白如凝脂的人儿面色潮红不褪，就这么泪眼朦胧地望着他，似乎要望进骨子里去。那赤裸裸的目光似是娇怜哀怨的挑逗，景文毓只觉得玉珩所有的一切都在疯狂撩拨他情欲的底线。

“啊……啊……王爷……嗯…”玉珩泪水涟涟，怯怯看向两人的交合处，男人紫红色的粗茎毫不留情地大力进出，疼痛感与快感裹挟而至，不住可怜兮兮咬唇道”…慢点……求你了……啊…王爷…”

玉珩的哀求简直是入骨般地娇媚，让他持续地血脉偾张，越来越难以自持。景文毓下身抽插的动作不断加重加快，操干得人儿泪光粼粼。他的眼泪又更加催化了他的欲望。即将到达顶点之际，两人十指紧紧相扣，景文毓俯下身亲吻玉珩，彼此感受着对方急促且湿热的呼吸，唇齿缠绕流连，情意荡漾。

“玉珩，腿拿开，我要去了。”景文毓轻咬舔舐玉珩的耳垂，声音因满是情欲而格外低沉。

玉珩早已去了，一手紧紧扣着景文毓的手，一手抚着他靠在自己颈间的头，任凭对方如何亲吻舔咬，整个人瘫软在男人的持续不断的进攻中，就连说话的力气都难以挤出：“嗯……王爷……啊……给我…里面……啊……”

“嗯……啊…啊……”身子里巨大的坚硬还在不断用力向更深处顶去，又进退了十余下，终于在他的内里爆发，滚烫的精液于深处绽开。玉珩已是意识模糊，只感觉男人在亲吻他的眉眼，朦胧之间隐隐听到男人低沉而富有磁性的声音在耳边断断续续地萦绕着：  
“玉珩，我爱你。”  
“我好想你。”  
“不要再离开我了。”  
玉珩合上眼，不知这是自己的梦还是爱人枕边的耳语。


End file.
